lastexilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ades Battleship
Overvew Ades Battleships refer to several different classes of large warships fielded by the Ades Federation. These ships have a very unusual propulsion system. The translational motion is provided by rotation of a closed strip of air-raking panels seemingly inspired by tank treads, which these slow and heavily armored ships seem to resemble. According to Fam Fan Fan, these ships were slow, and hard on maneuvering. Weapons The Ades Battleships are armed with several cannons, guns and anti-air autocannons which can destroy battleships, vanships, and other ships, and are clad in armor. They also have docking and launching bays for vanships, notably the Glacies Rocket Fighters which were seen launching from the battleships of the Ades Fifth Fleet during the battle over Boreas. It appears only some of these ships have the ability to launch vanships, as the latter part of the Battle of Boreas involved the Glaces squadron downing the carriers to achieve vanship superiority. Finally, the Ades Battleships are able to launch torpedoes and depth charges as well as bombs for ground and air bombardment. Classifications of Ades Battleships Although no official detailed specs are released yet, Ades warships may be classified to the following classes as hinted in the series. Old Federal Battleship This first generation class of Ades battleships was largely deemed obsolete by the Ades Navy. Despite their age and obsolescence, some examples of this class remain in service in the Ades First Fleet and provincial fleets, while others were sold as military surplus or to nobles to serve as private transport ships. It is worth noting that ships of this class have a peculiar weakness: the pipelines carrying their Claudia fuel are exposed underneath them. If they are somehow ruptured by even a small projectile, as Fam and Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan demonstrated in ''Anshar'''s case, the fuel will leak and the ship will be unable to maintain its flight. Ship-of-the Line Class These second-generation battleships are the upgraded variant of the Old Federal Battleship, still retaining its bow profile the difference is its enlarged hull and scaled up rotary propeller treads, So far in the series, only 3 ships of this class appeared in combat: the ''Anshar'', ''Prince of Victorius'', and ''Anaitis''. Fleet Battleship Class These third generation battleships are the mainstay ships of the Ades Navy. Newer variants of these ships are assigned to the Ades Third Fleet and Ades Fourth Fleet and are the most powerful ships in the Ades Navy, utilizing superior firepower and speed. notable ships in this class are the Impetus, Raktavija, Admirari, and Senapati. High-Speed Battleship Class A special class used by the Ades Fourth Fleet, of which the Senapati appears to be a slightly modified version of. Siege Battleship Class Shown in the battle of Turan and later in the picture thrown on the table by Vasant, these ships appear to have a very large bomb strapped underneath. They are likely modified to carry such heavy ordinance. In "Dynamic Possibilities", Giselle Collette refers to ships in the First Fleet as "Kishar Dreadnought Class" and "Grouse Super-dreadnought Class", but does not go into further detail. Notable Ades Battleships *''Admirari'' (captain: Ōrang) *''Anaitis'' (captain: Vasant) *''Anshar'' (captain: Sadri) *''Impetus'' (captain: Luscinia Hāfez) *''Raktavija'' (captain: Kayvān) *''Senapati'' (captain: Sorūsh) Category:Ships